One track mind
by NyanSkittles
Summary: Rouge's been acting weird around Lucy ever since he turned back to normal. Now he want's join Fairy tail and Lucy will let it happen.Even to the point of offering her house to sleepover for awhile! But her nakama , Natsu , slowly get's jealous. Rouge x Lucy, based of the song One track mind by Papa roach.
1. Chapter 1:I know you I'm crazy

**As I explain on the bottom, this is almost like a preview (Still a full chapter) But it's like the introduction of how this is all beginning. You really should still read this because you won't understand chapter 2 at all!**

* * *

**By this time now, all this seven dragon stuff was over. No more future Rouge, now that Lucy mention it, Rouge is finally back to normal. Luckily he is smiling a bit more when we were traveling back. But he seemed a bit off than usual. Not that he was happy, but the fact that he seemed awkward. Lucy couldn't understand why, but she just went with it.**

"Well Rouge, you seem to be smiling a lot!" Lucy placing her hands on her thighs, the way back was horrible. Well, at least the condition's. It was pouring down with a heavy rain and the animal that moved us was very slow! Not to mention the ground was covered in rubble from the disaster. Which made it all shaky and stuff.

"Yeah, i'm just so glad to be...normal again" He chuckled a bit

"But i'm really sorry for all I have done, I mean with the whole future Lucy dy-" Lucy placed a finger on his lips, shushing him.

"Look I know what happened, let's just forget about what was going on back their. Let's just be friends alright?" she placed her hand out wanting him to shake it back, he hesitated for a moment. Rouge was thinking how her precious nakama, sitting right next to her would react, oh and Natsu was watching it all go down.

"Y-Yeah" Rouge nervously grabs a quick hold of her hand, shaking it for a split second to finally let go, turning away from both, Natsu and Lucy's faces. Rouge stared at the window.

"You know, I've been thinking for awhile since I changed back, but I really want to join Fairy tail..." Rouge seemed to be a bit awkward the way he spoke.

"Well, I bet you do...Right Natsu!" Lucy turned her head towards him " You would let Rouge join Fairy tail right?"

Rouge twitched._ She was asking her nakama a question about me! What if he get's angry or something? This chick Lucy, seems to really care for him anyway, what if he thinks I am replacing HIM? Wait why would I? It's like I like her because I am to dahm worried about Natsu!_Rouge thought in his head.

"Yeah i'm fine with that. I actually can't wait!" Natsu cheered

_Good. At least he doesn't got any idea's_. He continued to think

"Hey Rouge, when we stop at Fairy tail do you want to come and check it out?!" Lucy pouted, almost in a begging way to Rouge

"Uh alright...I guess I will...And besides...I don't really have a place to stay,I always stayed at Sting's...But I don't think I should really be friends with him anymore...or anyone from sabertooth, they are all big jerks at this point!" Rouge wanted to began ranting of how much he would hate to go back, but he would seem like such a nagger.

"That's alright! Besides you can stay at my place, at least until you get your own place. Everyone seems to love my house" Lucy laughs at all the times people have barged into her house.

"Wha-what? Wait, that just sounds weird though! Me sleeping in your house! No-no way...I can't take that offer" Rouge wave his hands explaining

_But I want to...But why! What's wrong with me!_

"Rouge, it's alright, it happens all the time when people come to my house, I am just so used to it!" Lucy winked

Rouge huffed, thinking for a moment. Now hoping her pet Natsu REALLY wouldn't get pissed of if I did.

"Fine, but nothing weird...Geez I know you think i'm crazy!" Rouge pounced his head back to the window as he noticed the ride had stopped.

"No, not at all, now let's show you around!" Lucy darted up smiling with joy

* * *

**So this is going to be a new series of mine, this is kind of like the preview in some ways, or were it really starts. But the next chapter's are going to be longer. By the way, this is kind of based of the song "One track mind" by Papa Rouch.**

**Enjoy! On the next chapter: You think I've lost my mind**


	2. Chapter 2:You think I've lost my mind

**Chapter 2: You think I've lost my mind**

**Right now Rouge, Lucy and Natsu were heading inside the guild, along with their pal's Fro and Happy. They seemed to get along pretty well. Fro and Happy kept chatting something about how Happy thinks Fro is a Frog clearly. Also since their ride was the first to get here, the guild was pretty much empty. All the other carriages were tagging behind them.**

"Wow…It's really big!" Rouge chattered to himself as he looked up dumbfounded.

"Well welcome to Fairy tail!" Lucy smiles and begins pointing at all the places, such as the request board, S class area, the bar and more.

"The master will come in any moment now! I really hope you get to join Fairy tail and we can become buddies or something!" Lucy chuckles as she fly's her hand in the air exited

_Buddies…Really? But still, I don't understand why she is just so nice to me! She hasn't even paid any attention to Natsu! _Rouge begins getting idea's in his head continually

**When the master finally arrived he was very surprised at the fact that Rouge was even standing in this guild! He had no clue at the fact why he wanted to join Fairy tail. But it would be pretty interesting to have another dragon slayer in this place. But why Rouge?**

The master after a long while of decided he agrees to let Rouge join under a couple of conditions. Once Rouge finally leaves the conference room, he notices everyone in the guild is finally in Fairy tail. The thing was, who was he going to hang with? He couldn't just sit by himself. He would seem like some kind of emo freak! Rouge decides to sit next to Lucy, the girl that helped him join Fairy tail. It would be right to so, correct? Rouge heard part of the conversation that was going on between Lucy and Natsu.

"Owo, Natsu! You have to let me, besides it not your decision! It's my house anyway!" Lucy tugged on Natsu wrist's, rocking him back and forth. Lucy twitched when she noticed Rouge behind her.

"He, he…Sorry about that Rouge…So you're finally a Fairy tail member. Where did you get your mark anyway?" She turns towards Rouge looking innocent.

"Oh I got it on the back of my left hand…" He lifts it up, showing Lucy

"Hey that's funny! First of all you do realize that's the same color as Gajeel's mark…Aka…Your old enemy! Also, that the fact that it's the opposite of mine! You see!" Lucy eventually lifted hers up

"Mine is on my right hand…Yours in on the left. Mine is pink, yours in black!" Lucy laughs at that fact

"I see" Rouge says quietly. Blushing a bit and began thinking

_Now I don't want to go to Lucy's house, I think they were talking about that earlier anyway. Natsu seemed to be pretty pissed in the first place. Besides aren't they dating or something? From what I've seen I think so. _

**After a long hard day of watching Lucy talks to Rouge about the town. Lucy decides to finally let Rouge check out the big, beautiful town. Since it's already almost the time of night, she decides to take Rouge now. Rouge almost felt scared of Natsu now.**

"C'mon, Rouge" Lucy places her hands over the table to lift herself up

Lucy waves her goodbyes to everyone. Including Natsu, and god, he was not happy at all about that…Maybe even jealous! But yet he also had the look of anger in his eyes, maybe a mix of jealousy, anger and sadness?

**Lucy walked down the streets with Rouge. Lucy's hands were folded behind her back as she felt a little awkward of the silence.**

"So Lucy" Rouge continued as Lucy's ears perked up "You dating Natsu"

Lucy seemed to be shocked at the question but couldn't dodge it.

_What's up with Rouge? _Lucy thought

She huffed "So you really want to know huh?" Lucy looked down "Yeah I guess you could say so, why do you ask, you want to go out with me or something?" Lucy smiled

"NA-**NA**, NO!" Rouge yelled "Just wondering, besides, you guys always seemed so close together. Has he claimed you yet?" Rouge chuckled at the weird question

Lucy didn't react much to it "Nah" She seemed disappointed "I kind of wish he could by now. The problem is that he doesn't know how to date! I think I will break up with him soon" She huffed sadly

"B-but you guys have been so close! If you break up your original relationship is probably going to be destroyed as well!" Rouge explained

"That's the thing. It's like I can't break up with him! I love Natsu, but he's like the same guy as before we dated! I just wish he was a little more romantic!" Lucy whimpered about to break a tear.

**So hey guys! I just made this series out of pure bordem! What do you think I should put next?!**


End file.
